Full Metal Alchemist Goes to Neverland!
by ChintukiMON
Summary: Ok... Don't ask... just read XD Umm... It's making fun of Peter Pan (The disney version.) -Even though I actually like Peter Pan Oo- Eh... Definatly humor... Perv humor... and romance! muahaha! Couples: EdAl Elricest! and some EdEnvy Edvy! XD HavokRoy...


Alphonse had just come ot of the bathroom to hear a loud yell from his father from inside the nursary. He quickly ran to see what it was about. But as he was opening the door his father pulled him through and glared at him through steaming eyes. "Al! What have I told you about filling your brothers minds with your insane stories of that flying pirate kid?!"  
  
"But father, his name is Edward, and hes not a pirate..."  
  
"I don't care! Look at the 'Treasure Map' your brothers drew all over my new shirt!! This cost a for-"  
  
"Oh mother that dress is lovely!" Al quickly abandoned his fathers yells and ran across the room to admire his mothers beautiful party gown she was wearing to the corporate meeting with his father tonight.  
"You really think so Al? Not too frilly?"  
"Not at all mother! And the pink goes well with your hair!"  
"Oh, thank you dear." She turned to her husband who was again choosing to glare at Al, and now, his wife.  
  
"Well kids, we'll be going now. Alphonse, be sure to take care of your brothers." "Don't worry mum!"  
"And no more stories of the pirate kid!" yelled Al's father,  
"He is NOT a pirate!"  
"Whatever." And with that his parents had left.  
  
Al sat down by the window sill and stared into the serene night sky, caught up in the depth of and the moon's glow. "Oh I do hope he comes back tonight..."  
"Hope who comes back tonight?"  
Al was startled by his brothers sudden question, and sat up to pull him onto his lap. "Edward."  
"Edward?"  
"Yea... I have something he left here last night."  
"Like what?"  
"Like his shadow of coarse!"  
Al's other brother suddenly walked from his bed to where Al and were speaking, "His hadow? How can he leave his 'shadow' behind? That's pre-posturous." He gently pushed his glasses back against the bridge of his nose and settled himself down next to Al and his other brother.  
"No it's not! And it's true. You'll see, he'll come back tonight." a few moments later Al's two siblings were drifting into a soft sleep while he continued to study the stary sky outside. 'Please come...'  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the window pane and Al quickly turned his head to look sraight into the shining golden eyes of his flying friend. "Edward!" He hurredly pulled the window open so Edward could get into the small nursary room. "You know you can call me Ed."  
  
"I... I- that is... I just forgot." Al tried to hide the pink tinge on his cheeks that was formed on his face just like the many other times Ed had come to visit him. Then he suddenly remembered the thing his friend had come here tonight for. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He ran over to his top dresser drawer and pulled something out. "Your shadow!" He smiled and turned to give his friend back what he forgot when Ed suddenly fell to the floor laughing. Al stared, "What?"  
  
"That's not my shadow!!" Al stared at ed for another moment, and then to his hands; Where he was holding a string of condoms. "Oh my GOD!" His face turned beet red and he feverishly shoved the condoms back into his dresser. After he finially managed to find Ed's missing shadow he walked over to his night table and grabbed some Scotch tape.  
  
"What the hell is that for?"  
"Well, you need something to re-attach your shadow don't you!" He gestured for Ed to sit next to him on his bed as he taped the shadow back to Ed's foot. He watched in awe as the tape melded with Ed's foot and his shadow returned.  
  
"Thanks Al!" Ed turned to the window and yelled, "Hey Envy! I got my shadow back!"  
"Envy?"  
"Yeah! He's my best friend!" And, as if on cue, a very small boy about three inches tall with wings flew in and sat on Ed's shoulder.  
  
"Tell me another story Al." Ed kindly asked.  
"But all my stories are about you."  
"That's why I like them."  
  
Al blushed and then nodded. Then he remembered what his father had said earlier tonight. ("That's it Al! You're moving out of the nursary! Tommorow you'll grow up! It's about time you got your own room and stopped filling your brothers heads with those crazy stories!") He felt a small tear run down his cheek when he remembered. "I don't want to grow up..."  
  
Ed stared at Al in confusion, "What?"  
"My father says that tommorow I get my own room, and that I have to grow up."  
Ed wiped Al's tear away and then pulled Al's head up so he could look into his eyes. "You don't have to grow up! You can come live with me! At the Neverland Ranch... I mean.. uh... Neverland!"  
"Really? I could do that Ed?"  
"Yeah! Im sure the boys would love it! And you could have so much fun! You could even help me battle Captain Havok."  
Al giggled and hugged Ed. "You know what? You're so nice... I think im going to give you... A kiss!"  
"A... A kiss?"  
Al nodded and leaned forward when he was suddenly shoved off the bed by an enraged Envy.  
"Hey! What was that for?!"  
"Hey Envy that wasn't very nice!" Ed leaned down to help Al up and Al quickly placed a soft kiss on Ed's cheek. "Thank you Ed."  
Ed's cheeks flushed and he stuttered before managing to say a "You're welcome" and pull Al up.  
  
"Well, we better be off then." (He was still blushing)  
"Wait! I can't just leave and behind!"  
"Well, I guess they can come. But im sure they aren't nearly as fun as you!" He snickered at Al's blush and then remembered he forgot something. "Wait! I forgot to teach you how to fly!"  
"Fly?"  
"Yeah! Hmm... Well..." He thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, just think a happy thought!"  
"A... happy thought...?" Al sudenly remembered the kiss he gave Ed and choose this as his happy thought. "Ok."  
"What about them?" Ed asked, pointing in the direction of Al's brothers. "Oh.. right." Al walked over to his brothers and softly shook them until they woke up. "Nnggh... A-Al?" "Yea, hey, look, It's Edward." Al piointed at Ed and Ed waved. "Oh WOW! Hey Ed! How do you fly? Can you teach me? Pleeease??"  
  
"Sure! Just think of a happy thought!"  
  
The whole time Ed was showing the other's how to fly, Envy was in the corner glaring at Al. 'How dare he kiss MY Ed... My precious, lovely, Ed...'  
  
"It won't work Ed... We just can't fly." All the kids said in defeat after a couple minutes of happy thoughts.  
"Hmm... Oh! Thats because I forgot the most important part!-" He ran over to Al's dresser drawer where his shadow was and pulled out the condoms. "You need one of THESE!"  
  
Al's two brothers stared at Al in confusion. "Niisan, what are those?"  
Al blushed and then tried to think of something. "Um... They're... um.. Twinkies! Yeah... That's what they are."  
"Yeah! And if you use em' right you get the cream filling!"  
"ED!"  
"Eheh... Well anyway, yeah, rub it and think a happy thought!"  
  
Al and his brothers started rubbing the 'twinkies' and thinking of the happiest thought they could. 


End file.
